


Teenage Love Triangle

by Duck_you_autocorrect



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: But maybe not I haven't decided, Cheating, F/M, Inspired by folklore, Just letting you know I'm a diehard Peddie so like probs gonna end up with a Peddie ending, Love Triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_you_autocorrect/pseuds/Duck_you_autocorrect
Summary: Inspired by Taylor Swifts folklore album. Nina fell in love with Eddie that August. Eddie swears she meant nothing and he only cares about Patricia. Patricia doesn't know what to think. Add in some meddling from Amber, some anger from Fabian, and lots of teenage hormones for a drama filled Teenage Love Triangle.
Relationships: Eddie Miller/Patricia Williamson, Nina Martin/Eddie Miller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Teenage Love Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the new Taylor Swift album and the Anubis Backwards podcast for also thinking the teenage love triangle songs have Neddie & Peddie vibes.

The air in Nina Martin's room was far too hot. The August breezes were few and far between in the morning, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't fall back asleep. Maybe it was because of the humidity, or the birds that would not stop making angry screams.

Maybe it was because Eddie Miller was asleep in her bed.

She never would have thought her summer would have ended up like this

When school got out for the summer at the end of May, and Nina went back to Ohio, she was so lonely. Sure Gran was good company, but she wasn't the same as her friends from Anubis.

The first week her and Fabian had scheduled times to chat, and her and Amber always chatted immediately after to analyze what exactly he meant because boys were so confusing. She had made plans with all her other housemates to video-chat them at least once a week, and at first it seemed like it was going well.

Then the differences in timezones were just too much for everyone to keep up with, and slowly but surely all of her tries at communication seemed to fizzle out and she was left by herself once again.

Then things changed in June.

It was all innocent at first; Eddie's mom had gotten a new job half an hour from her hometown, and suddenly she wasn't lonely anymore.

She could fill her days driving to pick him up and go on some kind of adventure: rock climbing, thrift shopping, or even just a day at the beach. Eddie was always up for anything.

And it was so refreshing to feel like there was someone else who knew her, who really understood her. On some of their car rides it felt so nice to just have someone to vent to about Fabian being too busy at his research job at the museum to answer her calls, or how she felt like she always had to reach out to people first for them to even acknowledge her existence. Eddie knew what it was like to have a long distance relationship that just felt so impossibly hard, and he understood the feeling that once they left England it seemed like everyone forgot they existed.

July was when things became not so innocent.

They went to the lake for the fourth, and it was impossible for her to not notice how good looking Eddie when he didn't have a shirt on. They watched the fireworks that night from the bed of his truck, and maybe their bodies were pressed a little closer together than friends should be.

The more time they spent together, the more she felt like they were more than friends.

On July 20th, she finally got Fabian to call her back. She hated how little it hurt to break up with him. She hated how her mind was already wandering to what was next.

It was August when she made her move.

They had driven out to the park, she had planned a whole hike for the two of them to do and figured she could tell him how she feels and if he felt weird about it she could throw herself off of the edge of rocks and it would be fine. But of course, he knew her too well for that to have worked. From the moment he got in the car he knew something was up, and wouldn't let it go.

"Nina, you can tell me anything. Just let me know what's wrong."

He was so caring.

She didn't know how to explain to him how she felt, it didn't feel right to have that sort of conversation in the parking lot. So instead she did the mature thing and leaned over the center console and grabbed his chin a little to roughly and kissed him.

He tasted like the fireworks from fourth of July and the she didn't feel she deserved.

The conversation about feelings didn't happen that day, or any day for that matter.

The temperatures began to rise and the air got stickier and their relationship got hotter.

It felt like freedom, the two of them exploring each other and Eddie teaching her all the things Fabian never taught her in the backseat of her car.

They didn't do much talking about what they were, only focusing on what they are at one moment in time.

The current moment, one of Nina's favorite moments, was that Eddie Miller was asleep in her bed.

She got up from her current position underneath his arm, even though he protested through sleepy murmurs, and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

She tried not to focus on the future and what was coming next with school, she could ignore that for a little longer.

Because for right now, August felt endless and the boy she loved was asleep in her bed, and that would have to be enough.


End file.
